1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cleaning device provided on a rotary printing machine for cleaning outer cylindrical surfaces of cylinders. The cleaning device can include a cleaning cloth and a pressing-on bar for pressing the cleaning cloth on the outer cylindrical surface of a respective cylinder. The cleaning cloth can be wetted with a cleaning fluid. The cleaning device can also include adjusting devices for engaging and disengaging the pressing-on bar with the cleaning cloth. The cylinder to be cleaned can include gripper fingers in a cylinder gap.
2. Background Information
According to a known cleaning device as disclosed in European Patent No. 0 257 818 B1, the pressing-on device is lifted, via a cam device, against the pressure of the contact cylinder. Given a rather high cleaning velocity, the cam follower causes great impacts when coming into contact with the cam. A further disadvantage is that the entire device, together with the cloth rolls, has to be moved so that considerable forces are required to overcome the inertia.